Totally Spies episode 171 Urban Jungle Fever
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are on a mission to find out the cause of monster plants and the appearance of plants around the North East coast. It turns out that Shelly Junglelove's husband is the cause of this and she and her husband vow to make a world back into a jungle. In the subplot Clover and Mandy compete into a contest at the National Park.


Totally Spies episode 171 Urban Jungle Fever

FADE IN

EXT. STREETS OF NEW YORK CITY SUNNY DAY TIME

In the streets of New York City the citizens of New York are walking in the streets. 3 tourist are taking pictures of the empire state building.

A man was about to cross the street. Suddenly a taxi speeds right through the street where he was crossing causing water to splash on him.

MAN

(shouted)

Hey I'm walking here.

A construction workers was using a jackhammer to the ground creaking it. A man wearing a suit near a newsstand was reading a newspaper while eating an apple.

MAN IN THE SUIT

(sighed)

I hate Mondays.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Then giant plant life started to break out through the ground and started to wreak havoc. People started to run for their lives. The plants started to wreck entire buildings.

A shadowy figure appeared from the top of a building looking down on the havoc.

SHADOWY FIGURE

Hahahaha.

CUT TO

EXT. CALIFORNIA NATIONAL PARK DAYTIME LATER

In the national park the spies and Victor are volunteering planting trees. Alex dig a hole and Sam puts a seedily into the hole. Clover then broke a nail while using her shovel.

CLOVER

Oh great I broke a nail, this is the worse volunteer work ever.

SAM

But it's all for a good cost.

CLOVER

And what is that supposed to mean?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She means that these are no ordinary Seedlies, these are made by my mom called the Sprinkler- Aqua Splashers.

ALEX

Cool name but how do they work?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With the letter from my mom she said that the moisture from the air can fill up the plants, with the plant filled up with enough moisture it will shoot out water into the air making it rain, so it will help prevent wild fires.

CLOVER

That's great and all, but is there a plant that your mom made to fix my nail.

Suddenly a gust a wind blow a flyer into Clover's face.

CLOVER

Oh m G, this is totally beats volunteer work.

ALEX

What is it?

CLOVER

A contest for a new spokes model for this national park.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It could be a trick for more volunteer work.

CLOVER

Oh please, now let's drop what we are doing and sign up.

Clover grab, Sam Alex and Victor's hands and ran off.

CUT TO

EXT. CALIFORNIA NATIONAL PARK FRONT CABIN LATER

The Spies and Victor ran up to the signup sheet at the front cabin. There was Mandy also signing up for the contest.

CLOVER

What, no way.

MANDY

Oh please yes way, looks like you're not the only one who is going to be the spokes model.

SAM

Name one time you care about nature.

MANDY

Oh please, I don't care I'm just in it for the fame.

CLOVER

There is no way you're going to win, I am going to be this park's spokes model not you.

Clover and Mandy growled at each other and walk away from each other.

CLOVER

I am going to win, and I need you to help me Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Me.

CLOVER

Totally besides who is the one who knows about plants and nature more than you do.

Suddenly the ground underneath them started to shake.

ALEX

Oh no not an Earthquake.

SAM

It's no earth quake it's a WOOHP quake.

The Spies and Victor gotten WOOHP downed the hole.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor fall into Jerry's office landing onto the couch.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor, I hope your connection with nature is good?

CLOVER

Not now Jerry, Victor is going to help me win a contest for the national park's spokes model.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I didn't agree with that with you.

CLOVER

You're doing it now.

JERRY

That could wait right now there is trouble a foot.

Jerry turns on the monitor right behind his desk.

JERRY

Over this week, there are monster plants growing all over the northeast coast, from St. John Newfoundland and Labrador all the way to New York City.

ALEX

That sounds odd, like we heard this before.

SAM

Do you know who is behind all of this?

JERRY

Not now at the moment but I want you 4 to investigate.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Gear us up and we will be on our way.

Jerry presses a button causing the gadgets to appear out from the ceiling.

JERRY

For this mission you'll be having the Blizzard Blow Dryer, the grab and go clue catcher tweezers, the Buzz saw Bracelet , the record anything translation recording watch and the Chain Saw Transforming Purse, and for you Victor you'll have the Camouflage Hoodie and an ant farm containing anything eating ants.

Victor look close into the ant farm. The ants in the ant farm are very hungry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They look very hungry.

JERRY

They are once they are released they can eat anything in their path, but you can tell them what they can eat when they are released.

SAM

Better break them free for an emergency.

JERRY

Good luck to all of you, you need it.

The Spies and Victor WOOHP up into the ceiling.

CU TO

EXT. DOWNTON CLEVELAND OHIO MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor parachuted down from the sky.

CLOVER

Hey while we are floating down how about I read you the essay

(reading the essay)

I am sweet and nice and respect all the little creatures, I love Mother Nature and love everything around.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You should expand more on that essay of yours it seems to be short.

CLOVER

Fine what you recommend?

SAM

You can do that after the mission.

The Spies and Victor landed onto the streets of Cleveland. The buildings on the street are all covered with roots, vines and plants.

ALEX

Apparently Mother Nature was a bad girl here.

Plants started to cover the buildings. People inside of the buildings are banging on the windows trying to get the spies' and Victor's attention. Victor look and see the people trap inside.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls look people are trap inside because of the plants.

SAM

We have to free them.

A shadowy Figure was hiding in the ally. He snaps his figures causing the plants to attack the spies and Victor. The plant monsters roar and headed right at them.

CLOVER

Uh oh not good.

The plant monsters wipe their vines right at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap the monsters' vines around one another.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the spies)

I got this, you girls free the people trapped inside.

ALEX

Don't tell us how to do our job.

The Spies ran up to the buildings. Victor levitated the plant monsters into the air and throw them into the distance. Suddenly vines came right behind Victor. Victor leaped over the vines and uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap them up into a knot.

Suddenly more plant monsters came towards Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Cannonballist Firarist from the ground and fired cannon balls right at the plant monsters hitting them in the heads and knocking them to the ground. Victor then levitate the plants into the air and throws them out from the city.

Suddenly more plant monsters came out from the ground and surrounded Victor. The Spies came up to the buildings and took out their Blizzard Blow Dryers.

SAM

Time to put these plant monsters on ice with the help from the Blizzard Blow Dryer.

Suddenly plant monsters came out from the top of the buildings. The Spies fires their blow dryers at the plant monsters freezing them into solid ice. Then the spies freeze the vines on the buildings. They punch the frozen vines on the buildings causing them to break off the building.

Victor pushes the plant monsters away from him. He then uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Missilist-O-Floorist a flower that fires missiles from the ground. The flower then fire the missiles right at the plant monsters hitting them and knocking them to the ground.

Victor crate wheeled to dodge and attack from a plant monster and throws a kick at it knocking it to the ground. 2 plant monsters came right behind Victor. Victor uses plant manipulation powers to pull the 2 plant monsters out from the ground and throw them out from the city.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How are you girls doing?

Clover fires the Blizzard Blow Dryer onto another building on the other side of the street freezing the vines wrapped around it causing the vines to break off.

CLOVER

Only a few more left.

Suddenly a plant monster popped out from in front of Clover and attacked her. Victor levitated the plant monster into the air and throws it into a gas truck causing it to explode on impact.

CLOVER

That was a close one.

Suddenly more plant monsters came out from the ground and surrounded the spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to pull out all of the plant monsters out from the ground and levitate them into the air making all of the vines and roots to pull off from the buildings.

ALEX

OK that's awesome, not like the last time.

Victor uses his plant manipulat5ion powers to shrink the monster plants to normal size of a regular weed.

The people from the building got out into the streets and cheered.

ALEX

Wow Victor you use you plant powers to shrink down plants.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I didn't knew I have it in me.

Sam uses the Grab and Go Clue Catcher Tweezers to grab the small plant monster.

SAM

We better send this to Jerry to analyze.

CLOVER

Right now we have to go back to the National Park the contest starts any minute.

CUT TO

EXT. CALIFORNIA NATIONAL PARK DAYTIME MOMEMTS LATER

Back at the national park a crowd of people are in front of a wooden stage. The spies and Victor made it to the stage and Clover ran up onto the stage. Also coming onto the stage was the national park's head ranger.

HEAD RANGER

(into the microphone)

Alright everyone it's time to start the contest.

The crowd started to clap and cheer for the contest.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good luck Clover.

HEAD RANGER

(into the microphone)

First up is Clover.

Clover came up to the head ranger.

HEAD RANGER

(into the microphone)

Now tell us, from your heart how you love this park?

CLOVER

(into the microphone)

I love this park because it's the only way to get closer to nature, enjoy the sun shine and fresh air, I even get to make new friends.

The crowd started to cheer.

HEAD RANGER

(into the microphone)

Thank miss, now it's Mandy's turn.

Mandy pushed Clover out of the way and grab the microphone out from the Head Ranger's hands.

MANDY

(into the microphone)

I came to the national park for one thing, to see nature before it goes away.

The crowd cheered and clapped for Mandy. Mandy throw the microphone over her shoulder and the Head Ranger caught it.

HEAD RANGER

(into the microphone)

Thank you for that quick speech. Alright we are now having the contestants to paint a poster where you the crowd cheer for the best one.

The contestants including Clover and Mandy are painting their posters. They are all done with their posters. Clover's poster of the national park shows happy creatures of the national park. The crowd started to cheer for Clover's poster. Mandy's poster shows her hugging the creatures of the national park. The crowd don't cheer for Mandy's poster.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It looks kind of funny.

MANDY

(shouted)

WHAT!

Victor blushes. The Head Ranger held Mandy back.

HEAD RANGER

Settle down there miss, let's just take a break and continue the contest later.

Clover walk off from the stage.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That was a good poster Clover.

ALEX

Totally with Mandy's poster looks ugly.

JERRY

I certainly agree on that.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(together)

Jerry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What are you doing here?

JERRY

I came here to enjoy the park and also to give the results of the plant you gave me.

Jerry took out his wallet and a hologram of the results pop out.

JERRY

It appears that the plants are made of a very high growth serum like the same serum from your previous mission.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I wasn't there for the spies previous mission but who were they fighting against?

SAM

Before we meet you, on one of our previous missions, we were fighting against a lady named Shelly Junglelove.

ALEX

A lady who wants to return the world back into a jungle.

CLOVER

And who has a freaky hair due.

A hologram of footage of Shelly Junglelove in her cell.

JERRY

You might be on to something Victor, but Shelly is still locked up into her cell.

SAM

She is not behind all of this, but she might have someone on the outside.

ALEX

But who is she working with?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about letting her out from her cell and let her lead us to the real baddy.

Jerry smile and press a button on the hologram. The footage of Shelly shows that he cell door opened and Shelly escapes from the open cell door.

JERRY

It might work, keep an eye on her and fallow her.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF MIAMI FLORIDA SUNNY LATER

The Spies and Victor leaped onto a tall building. Clover was looking at her compowered.

SAM

Apparently she leads us all the way here to your hometown.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But who is she working with?

CLOVER

(looking at her compowered)

Check this out, when I win the contest, I get full entry to everything in the national park, from the epic waterslide to the wonderful woodland spa.

ALEX

Focus Clover.

The Spies and Victor look down from the top of the building and see Shelly walking in the streets. Suddenly giant plant monsters, vines and roots started to grow all over the place. The roots started to grow at the top of the building and grab the Spies and Victor and pull them down to the ground. The Spies and Victor scream and shouted while being pulled to the ground.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Well, well we meet again, and you brought along your sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm not their sidekick. And who are you working with?

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE (O.S)

Her husband.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(together)

Husband?

Spike Junglelove 39 years old, has a Jamaican accent, muscular, handsome, has green curly rangy hair came out from the shadows.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Oh Spike, it's been so long come here and give your wife a hug and kiss.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Shelly

Spike ran up to Shelly and swing her around. He and Shelly both kiss each other, the Spies and Victor are groused out.

ALEX

Ewww

CLOVER

You know there is a child present.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Oh how cares mon.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

You see my husband is working with me from the very start.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

We fall in love at first sight and we have the same thing in common, we want to return the world back into a jungle again.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

We are both going to turn this world back to the good old ways and there is no way you can stop us.

Suddenly the giant plant monsters pop out from the ground. Shelly waved at them and Spike gave one of them a hi five.

ALEX

This can't get worse.

Spike took out a set of steel pan drums

CLOVER

Oh it's getting worse look.

Spike started to plan the drums and Shelly and the plant monsters started to dance. The Spies and Victor look surprised.

SHELLY AND SPIKE

(together)

Eeee, oohhh wah zee.

SAM

OK it's getting a little bit weirder.

CLOVER

Good thing they don't have any kids imagine that band that will be?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am putting on the camouflage Hoodie while they are distracted.

Victor puts on the camouflage hoodie making him turn invisible. Spike and Shelly and surprised that Victor is gone.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Hey where did your sidekick go?

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

(to a plant monster)

Eeee, ooh, mee whah zee

CLOVER

Oh great now Spike is speaking their language.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Tell us where your sidekick is or our plant will eat you.

Victor appeared out from nowhere behind Spike and throws a kick at him knocking him to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right behind you.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

(to a plant monster)

Eee mo, mow ha wee.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I have no idea what you're saying to them?

ALEX

The translation recording watch can help with that.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(Translation recording Watch)

Get that little brat.

The plant monster charge right towards Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the plant monsters into the air and throw them onto the ground.

Clover uses the buzz saw bracelet to cut herself and Sam and Alex free from the vines. Suddenly the spies heard noises from the nearby buildings.

SAM

There are people trap inside the buildings.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You girls free using the Chain Saw Transforming Purses on the buildings to free the people, I'll take care of the plant monsters and the Jungleloves.

CLOVER

Serious don't tell us how to do our job.

The Spies charge right at the buildings. They took out their Chain Saw Transforming Purses and activate them.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Pree Kah Kah meh so wah we.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(Translation recording watch)

Stop the spies.

Suddenly plant monsters break out from the ground and surrounded the spies. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push the plant monsters away from the spies knocking them to the ground. The Spies use their chain saws to cut the vines and roots on the building.

Several Plant monsters charge right at Victor. Victor levitated the plant monsters into the air and throw them right at Shelly and Spike Junglelove. They both dodge the incoming plant monsters.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

That little sidekick is getting on my nerves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

For the last time I'm not their sidekick.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Well prepare for a butt kicking from the greatest martial artist from Jamaican.

Spike Junglelove throws a flying jump kick right at Victor. Victor leaped into the air causing Spike to crash into a tree. Spike got up from the ground and throws a punch at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a root from the ground causing Spike to trip over it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And you should prepare a butt kicking from a Vanderfleet.

Spike got mad and throws a kick at Victor. Victor dodges the kick and throws a counter kick right at him. Spike went flying and crash into a fruit stand.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

How dare you bet up my husband you'll pay for that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Said that from the plant lady with the freaky hair style.

CLOVER

You got that right Victor.

A bird landed onto Shelly's hair. Shelly chew it away.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Chew, Chew you bird.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap a vine around Shelly's waste and lifted her up into the air.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

(to the plant monsters)

Pree Kah, Kah, me so wah wee.

The plant monsters surrounded Victor. Victor levaiate the plant monsters into the air and throw them into parked cars causing them to crash into them. Spike Junglelove charge right at Victor and throw a punch at Victor. Victor dodge the punch and throws a kick at Spike Junglelove right into the grin. Spike fall down to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I totally see that coming.

The plant monsters wrap their vines right around Victor and lifted him up into the air. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to break free from the plant monster and landed onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the spies)

Girls did you free the people yet?

SAM

We're still working on it Victor.

ALEX

You try to fight off more plant monsters as you can.

SPIKE AND SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

(together)

Pree Kah Kah me, so wah wee.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and suddenly a giant plant monster popped out from the ground and throw its vines right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the vines right back at the plant monster wrapping it's vines around itself.

The Spies cut down all of the vines and roots off from the buildings. Suddenly Plant monsters surround the spies and throw head-butts at them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to shrink down the plant monsters to the size of weeds.

SAM

Quick thinking Victor.

Clover kicked 3 of the shrunken plant monsters away from her.

CLOVER

Ewww.

More plant monsters crawl down from the side of the buildings directly at the spies. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the plant monsters off from the building and making them fall to the ground. Spike got off from the ground and ran up right towards Victor.

The Spies throw flying jump kicks right at Spike knocking him right at Shelly Junglelove. Victor levitated the plant monsters into the air and slam them against each other. Victor leap over an incoming plant monster and throws a punch at it. Victor levitated the plant monster up into the air and throws it onto Shelly and Spike Junglelove.

SHELLY AND SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

(together)

Pree, kah kah, pree kah, kah, mah, mah mah mah.

The ground started to shake. The Spies and Victor started to wobble due to the ground shaking.

CLOVER

I don't know what they are saying us, they are calling on someone big.

An enormous plant monster with 10 heads appear out from the ground. The enormous plant monster roared.

SAM

You got that right.

SPIKE AND SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Ahahahahahahaha.

ALEX

Now I know who they are calling for.

The enormous plant monster grab the spies and Victor and lifted them up into the air. The 10 heads on the plant monster started to drool.

CLOVER

I don't like the drool from their mouths.

ALEX

I know they look hungry.

Victor and Sam got an idea.

SAM

Wait, that's it

(to Victor)

Are you thinking what I am thinking?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course the ant farm.

CLOVER

How will an ant farm help us out in this situation?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's what's in the ant farm that matters.

Victor took out the ant farm containing the Anything eating Ants.

SAM

It's feeding time for these ants.

SHELLY JUNGLE

Eee, ooh wah we.

1 plant monster from the ground grabbed the ant farm out from Victor's hands. Victor got mad and took out his hands into a dragon claw form. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to lift up all of the plant monsters including the enormous plant monster into the air making it pull out from the ground.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Alright that is one powerful kid.

The Spies started to tickle the enormous plant monster. The plant monster started to laugh causing to let go of the spies and Victor. Victor throw the ant farm onto the ground freeing the ants.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(command the ants)

Ants, eat the plant monsters.

All of the Anything Eating Ants all started to eat the plants monsters gobbling them up in seconds.

SAM

Wow, looks like they are hungry.

CLOVER

Totally very hungry.

Spike and Shelly are shocked.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Oh no, those bugs are eating our plants up like a snake eating a sugar cane.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

(to a plant monster)

Mee, wee, mooo, noo rah.

Suddenly ants eat all of the plant monsters up in seconds. The ants fall to the ground with full bellies. 3 ants started to burp.

ALEX

Their bellies are full and this mission is over.

SHELLY AND SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

(together)

No!

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF MIANI FLODIA DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

Moments later WOOHP agents came and took away Spike and Shelly Junglelove.

JERRY

(to the spies and Victor)

Good work on your mission, we will make sure that both Jungleloves are kept away in the WOOHP containment facility.

CLOVER

That's good, now we can go back to the contest.

ALEX

Easier for you to say, before a plant monster was gobbled up those ants, Shelly said something to them.

Alex press a button on the Translation Recording Watch.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(translation Recording Watch)

Never tell them about our children.

JERRY

Oh my.

SAM

What does this mean?

CLOVER

DO we have to go after them?

JERRY

Not now, I'll let some other agents look for the Junglelove's children while you4 go back for that contest.

CLOVER

(happy)

Thank you Jerry.

FADE TO

EXT. CALIFORNIA NATIONAL PARK SUNSET MOMEMTS LATER

The Spies and Victor ran to the stage at the national park.

CLOVER

(running)

Keep running they are going to announce the winner any second.

HEAD RANGER

(into the microphone)

My I have you attention please, the winner of spokes model contest is… Clover

Clover smiled and cheer and clicked her heals together and ran right up onto the stage. The crowd cheer and clapped.

CLOVER

That means I win… yes.

SAM, ALEX AND VICTOR

(together)

Wait a go Clover.

MANDY

What, no fare.

HEAD RANGER

That's easier for you to say, for you you're going to help out planting trees around the park.

MANDY

What do you mean by that?

HEAD RANGER

Apparently you signed up the wrong signup sheet by mistake.

MANDY

No!

(into her cell phone)

Trent get me out from this National Park at once.

CLOVER

Looks like in this contest there is a winner and a sore loser.

The Spies and Victor laugh and Mandy started to cry.

THE END


End file.
